Amid the Candlelight
by Arsenic Kisses
Summary: Ever wonder how things would have turned out if Christine had found the Phantom first?
1. Opera Ghost

1Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. But I wish Erik was (tear).

A/N: I would like to say first that I know Christine is a bit out of character, but only for this chapter. She has an unusual amount of curiosity that I would like to keep. But really her personality is kept hidden in her mind. The Christine we all know and love (the Erik phans boo her off stage) is how she presents herself on the outside, at least in my story. Alright enough of my rambling. Enjoy and please review! Sorry its so short, the chapters will get longer I promise!

Meg was quite paranoid that day. I'm pretty sure she was spooked by the falling set at practice that morning.

"It's the Opera Ghost I know it." She had said, twirling a stray curl of blonde hair about her finger.

I had hardly known Meg at the time. In fact, I didn't know her at all. It was my first day at the Opera Populaire and I was to become one of the many pale, youthful faces in the chorus. So, when she had mentioned this "Opera Ghost" I was of course, very curious.

Meg led me down the labyrinth of hallways, stopping at a few doors and pointing out their uses.

"This is the costume room where the crabby wenches sew our costumes. I wouldn't go in there when they are working. They tend to throw thimbles." I giggled at this. She had a dry sense of humor, and I found it thoroughly amusing. We rounded a corner and saw the spectacle that was La Carlotta. She was ranting and raving about that morning's incident.

"I will notta accept this!" She said in her thick Italian accent.

"Falling sets! I just can't tek' this anymo'! " And with that she stormed off down the hallway, cursing and ranting.

Meg walked to the door that Carlotta had been standing nearby at. "This is the Prima Donna dressing room." She said, gesturing with a lazy wave towards the door. I looked inside seeing a full length mirror on the wall opposite of me. I looked at my hair, a bit frizzy and out of sorts.

"They say that there is a secret door in there that leads you straight to the Opera Ghost, to his secret lair." Meg said fearfully and in a hushed tone.

"Really?" I whispered in return, curiosity coming full blast into my restless mind.

"Uh-huh... Oh! I better show you to the living quarters before lunch. I'm starving. Then we can get you started on the dances for the next show." She turned around and hurried off in front of me, and I had no choice but to pursue her in fear of getting lost in the sea of gaudy costumes and decadent set pieces.

The day came and went, and by the time I had reached my little bed I was completely exhausted. Madame Giry had worked me so hard I felt my legs would fall off like lepers would. As I lay in bed I observed my frizzy brown curls, puling on them and letting go, watching them spring back into place. Being so tired, it was all but too fascinating. With boredom drowning me, my thoughts began to wander. I glanced around the room, laying my gaze on Meg. Then I remembered what she had said.

"It's the Opera Ghost I know it!' The Opera Ghost? He sounds like an interesting character, but he couldn't possibly be real. It's probably just some myth the stage hands had made up to frighten the young girls. They loved to hear them squeal in terror; drunken bastards. Still, the way Meg talked about it. It gave me the chills. Before the night was out I had resolved to finding out about this "Opera Ghost", and I would start my search tomorrow in the Prima Donnas dressing room, and with that I fell into the hands of unconsciousness.


	2. Growing Curiosity

1Disclaimer: Still not mine...( Sighs)

A/N: Still short, but I like cliffhangers, so writing more would just screw up my story... Enjoy and review please.

"Wake up or you'll miss rehearsal!" piped a high pitched voice in my ear. As my eyes fluttered open, Meg's slightly freckled face, with bright green eyes were looking at me with great distress.

"Come on Christine." She said in a whining tone.

Sitting up, I saw that it was true. All of the dancers weren't in bed and I was the only one still in my bed gown. I ran my fingers through my messy brown curls.

"Don't worry I'll be ready in a moment, Meg. Go on without me."

When I had made it to the dance hall, everyone was already in their positions. Madame Giry looked at me with great disapproval. "It is very unprofessional to be late for practice, Miss Daae."

"I'm sorry Madame. It won't happen again."

She eyed me with great curiosity that I found to be quite awkward in this current situation. "Fine...take your position among the girls Christine. We are learning a new dance today, but first….business."

That last word got to me…business. I didn't know what she had meant by that, but I would soon find out.

"The Opera Ghost would like to make some adjustments to the dance corps. Luciana Gobaldi, you are hear by cut from the corps. I'm sorry, dear, and Geneva Reeve, you are cut as well. I am sorry."

Madame Giry had finished reading the note and slipped it into her sleeve. As the girls ran out of the room crying, my desire to know who this Opera Ghost character was growing by the second.

"Now ladies, we shall be dancing to..." I didn't hear anymore, I just couldn't concentrate. Would you have been able to? This person... this Opera ghost...I must know, I must find out...

"Excuse me, Madame?"

"Yes, Miss Daae, what is it?" Her gaze was as heavy as a fog in London.

"I…don't ... feel quite well; may I please go up and rest?" I tried my best to look frightfully ill.

Madame Giry just looked at me. In the Ballet, it wouldn't matter if you were bleeding out of the eyes; you would have to dance until the ballet mistress told you to stop. But surprisingly she said yes. I put my acting skills to the test and wobbled out of the room, arms around my stomach, constant moans escaping my lips. Once the door to the dance hall had closed I headed towards the only place I knew where to look. The Dressing room of that pampered Carlotta.


	3. The Mirror

A/N:I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I've been quite lazy and to be honest, Writers block was my master for quite a few days. So I hope you'll like this addition to my Phantom "Phan Phic"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters that Gaston Leroux brought into being...

I would also like to thank my Beta Alaina Ruthfor all of her hard work on fixing my screw ups! Couldn't have done it without you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Getting in that dressing room wasn't the easiest task I've attempted. Carlotta wasn't supposed to be there, but, of course she was. Just my luck. She was unusually calm. Not ranting, just whining to Piangi, the leading man and her lover. His short body, pig eyes, and slicked down hair made him look like Senor Dildo in The Earl of Rochester's poem. Giggling at this, I didn't notice them take their leave of the dressing room. Heading off to a late lunch, I suppose. When I finally realized they were gone, I wasn't alone.

" Christine, I thought you were ill!"

Caught. Not the best thing to happen to you when your pretending to be dreadfully sick. I turned around to that familiar face.

" Meg I- "

" Why, Christine? Do you think your ever going to be more than a chorus girl if you keep skipping rehearsal to spy on the Prima Donna and Piagni?"

" I don't care about being famous, I just want to know!" she probably thought I was mad.

" Know what?" Her face was twisted into utter confusion. But, seeing the look in my eyes, her expression went from confusion to concern. She knew what I wanted to know. And I'm positive it scared her.

" Christine. It's a fools errand to run around looking for the Opera Ghost. He would kill without a fragment of remorse. Promise me, you'll never go looking for him again."

I averted my eyes, glancing at the large pink door of Carlotta's dressing room. She grabbed my shoulders. "Promise!"

" Why is this such a problem? I'm only curious!"

I was furious. God knows why. I've never been so passionate about anything in my entire life. Why in the world was I so fixated on this O.G. character? Meg's eyes were filled with devastation and anger.

"Do what you will, but when you're swinging from the chandelier, you'll regret not listening to me!" and with a swish of her tutu, she was off to practice for the up and coming opera..

As Meg rounded the corner, my thoughts were already on the possibilities of where the passageway was. Creeping up to the door, I turned the well polished gold handle. I was greeted by the strong smell of expensive, yet foul scented perfume. I closed the door behind me with great care, not wanting to attract attention. The room was completely overdone. Tiger pelt on the floor, portraits of Carlotta in all of her various costumes, Japanese dressing screen. It screamed poor taste and no creativity. I searched for the longest time, finding nothing. No Ghost. No passageway. And with the return of Carlotta and Piagni close at hand, I had basically given up hope. I slide down the large mirror in frustration. " Where is that damned passage way!" I wailed.

I needed to go to my bed. Sleep. I had worked my self up, and at this rate, I probably would get a fever. What was the point of putting my career at stake for some creature of the shadows that probably didn't exist? Just like the Angel of Music. He wasn't real, and neither was Monsieur Opera Ghost. Leaning on the mirror, I stood up. Or tried. With the weight I put on it as I pushed it one way ,the mirror slide back. I was up of my own accord in a matter of seconds, pulling the mirror open the rest of the way. Staring down the dank, and not to mention dark passageways I couldn't help but think. " _I've found you..._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So that's it... if you understand the "Senor Dildo" bit, then you get virtual cookies thrown your way, of any kind. Mimi, you don't count, you already read this before hand so... Feel free to Flame or comment... both are most welcomed... I'm numb when it comes to harsh words :)


	4. An Encounter with a Shadow

A/N: Ok, i would like to thank oll of the people who reveiwed my story. you inspired me to continue, and for thatI love you all hugs I hope you enjoy this chapter, I wrote it for you guys...

Disclaimer:I don't own any of the characters ( and in this chapter, animals) From this story... I wished I owned Erik though...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Quite the discovery if I do say so myself. Grabbing a candle of considerable girth, I stepped into the passage. It smelled rather odd, and there was a fair share of rats, all of whom seemed to like dancing around me like tiny children. I was constantly shooing them away with my feet. I walked for what I thought was hours. When I reached a long winding staircase, I was quite tired of walking. Not to mention that my ballet shoes were soaked from walking through puddles of who knows what. But I had to keep going. I was driven by a lust for knowledge.

Three trapdoors. There were three trapdoors on those stairs, two of which I almost fell into. Monsieur Opera Ghost must like his privacy. But why a ghost would go to such measures is beyond me. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, my eyes met a rather remarkable site. A horse, who's name I later learned was Ceser. Quite the beautiful animal, and slightly paranoid at that. He flinched at my touch, and it took some coaxing before he let me pet his velvet muzzle.

" May I ride you?" I whispered to him sweetly. He nibble tenderly at my hand, so I supposed that it was a yes. I must tell you now, I was wrong. Very wrong. As soon as I had tried to get on him, he reared back and whinnied. The treble sound echoed through the cavernous passage, and soon I heard the clicking of shoes.

Frantic, I searched for a hole in the wall to hide myself in. Lucky am I that my frame is so tiny. I squeezed into a small hole in the wall, just opposite of where the horse was neighing like mad. As soon as I squeezed into my hideaway, a shadow like figure appeared to sooth the beast.

" Ceser, calm yourself. Shh.." It commanded kindly. The horse stopped its ranting at once and I found myself spellbound by this shadow.

" There, there. Good boy." it cooed, producing a sugar cube for the animal in a leather gloved hand. The shadow stayed for a few minutes more, calming the animal completely, before heading in the direction I was currently traveling. It seemed the shadow and I had a common goal.

Making sure that the shadow was gone, I squeezed out of the constricting space. I gave the horse an angry glare. " Remind me not to bother you again, your Highness" I quipped, bowing in mach courtesy. He just stared at me innocently as I walked off toward, what I soon found out, was the lake that lead me to my destiny.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, Flame and Reveiw... for both are worthwhile to read, and help me greatily in the writing process.

Your Truely,

Bella DeMuerte

P.S Please Flame constructively..don't just say " IT SUCKS AND SO DO YOU!" Becasuse, that's not going to help me...


	5. The First Meeting

A/N: So, it's longer this time, at request by you all... I would also like to thank you all for the reveiws, they really are an insperation. . You allarwe my muses.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never have been and never will be...>. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a marvelous thing, that lake. It could have been the 8th wonder fo the world, if man had only known about it. I bent down and looked into the black inky waters. I couldn't see a thing, I'm sure that was partly due to the darkness I was currently in. The only light came from my swiftly dying candle and a rather strange lantern attached to the boat. It was rather strange too. At the time it was. My perspective of strange has changed since then. Well, I must tell you, I sat there a good ten minutes, contemplating whether to take that boat across the lake to find the Opera Ghost, whom I'm sure was there, or turn about and forget the whole mess.

I was about to choose the latter, but then it began. The music, which I would continue to hear for quite a time after, began. It wrapped itself around me and drove my senses to a lusty rampage. I leaned up against a wall and began to feel myself. Oh the sound! It was from heaven, I was sure of it! But then it stopped. The music cut itself off and in the distance, I could hear the sound of things being thrown. My inquisitive nature took over again, an I climbed into that boat.

Rowing was quite the chore. I didn't have the slightest idea of how to work the damned thing, so it took me near a hour to row across. Now, I must tell you, Erik is never as careless as he was the day I choose to intrude on his privacy. Any other day I would have been lassoed before I could step into the boat! But that day, it was a different story. As I passed under the gate, I was shocked at the beauty I beheld. So shocked in fact, that I fell forward when the boat knocked the shore.

I climbed out clumsily, my sure dancers feet being replaced with the village idiots. I was so afraid to touch anything. I felt as if my unworthy hands shouldn't even brush against the dirt in this heavenly place. The velvet hangings, golden candelabra, and the large shining pipe organ which twisted itself up the walls like vines was all too much for me. I let my knees give way, and my body fell to the floor. I sat there, letting time tick by with no thought at all. Then I remembered why I had risked life and limb to get here.

Steadily rising off the ground, I quietly began to look around. Then I noticed the stairs, leading up to a room. I crept up to the door, leaning in slowly. There he was. I had never seen him, but I knew. He was leaning over a piece of paper, furiously scribbling things down in red ink. He slipped the paper into a envelope, sealing it in red wax with a skull. He didn't notice me, which isn't so shocking to me now as it was then. The Opera Ghost snatched his cloak off the bed and dashed passed me, muttering " How dare they defy me!" in an angry tone. Oh, but that voice! I was sure it was from heaven.

He was just about to get into the boat when he stopped, turning with an eerie stillness to look at me. " I-I-I" I stuttered , trying to blend into the wall. He bolted up to me and had my neck in his gloved hand in a manner of seconds. Oddly, it was only then that I had noticed the mask." Who are you?" He demanded in icy tones. "C-C-Christine-D-Daae.." I gasped, trying to pry his hands from my neck. I feared his iron grip would snap it like a chickens. " What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" His yellow cat eyes blazed, and my head began to spin. " To- find- you" I said, before passing out in his skeletal hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I hope you enjoyed it...Flame flicker, fliker and Reveiw Your doin' great!

Yours truely,

Bella DeMuerte


	6. An Angel, a Ghost, and a Monster

Disclaimer: Still not mine...

A/N: So now they meet. Exciting, no? Erik finally gets to talk! ( All Erik fans sigh and fall over) Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I awoke with a large headache and a foggy memory of recent events in a coffin-like bed. Raising myself up on my elbows, I looked around. He was sitting in a red armchair, one leg crossed over the other, felt fedora covering his face in shadow. Then I remembered. The mask! I sat up all the way and hung my legs over the side of the coffin. He looked up at me, those yellow eyes locking with mine. " Hello, Mademoiselle. I hope my temper did not cause you harm." His mask moved, so I assumed he was smiling coyly behind it. I felt my neck. It didn't seem broken, and my perspective of the world wasn't on a tilt, so I supposed I was ok.

" No, Monsieur, I'm quite fine." He eyed me with a tinge of anger. " Why do you stare at me?" His voice switched from calm and playful to angry and cold. I was gawking at him, unbeknownst to me. " F-forgive me" I stammered, trying not to evoke his anger once again. Standing up abruptly, he walked toward me with the grace of a cat, but the malice of Death.

" You are Miss Christine Daae, are you not?" He stated, rather than asked. I nodded stupidly, feeling like a child being scolded for something she didn't do. " I suggest you watch you eyes, Miss Daae, before I stick them in a jar and they watch you!' Chuckling coldly, he took off his hat and tossed it on the bed. " Um..." I began, trying to piece together a logical question."Yes?" He asked, entertaining my request for answers. " Are-Are you the opera Ghost that everyone talks about, or am I just a stupid child chasing myths?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, running his hand across a dusty volume. " Yes, child, I am." I sighed with relief, and looked puzzled. " I'm relieved, I have wanted to meet you for quite a time now" I explained. " Why?" He questioned me simply. I gulped. Should I tell him? Would it make him angry, or just confused?

" I wanted to meet you. Understand you. Learn about you. Was that wrong of me?" He walked over to me, eyes wide and full of unmasked wonder. " Child, what makes you want these things?" I made an unsure gesture. He glanced at the doorway, the back at my face. He seemed to be fighting a internal battle. He left the room, gesturing for me to follow.

When I had resolved to peruse him, he was at the organ, running his fingers across the keys. I cautiously made my way down the stairs, all the while watching him prepare to play. Letting the first cord ring throughout the large space, he spoke

" You wish to know me, Christine? I am... an angel, a monster, and a ghost... And angel of music... a ghost of this opera, and a monster of ..." He stopped, all the while letting his fingers take a mind of their own and continue the sweet melody. I moved toward him now, seeking to comfort this poor soul. " Monsieur?" I whimpered.He waved his hand. After a moment of silence he turned to me.

" My dear, can you sing?"

I was shocked.

" Sing? I suppose so..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Flame and review. For thoses of you who always past your opinion,I am grateful to you. You're the reason I keep writing. Your opinions help me alot.

Eyes constantly glued to the computer screen,

Bella DeMuerte


	7. The Songs of Angels and the World Above

Disclaimer: Just to reaffirm this fact. don't own them

A/N: My friends,I have written the longest chapter so far. BEHOLD THE GLORY THAT IS CHAPTER 7! So read, enjoy, hate, dispise,cry, or curse, it doesn't matter to me. But make sure if your doing these things out loud, do them in the privacy of your own home. You would look a bit awkward curseing at me in the middle of a cafe. Just a heads up .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" I suppose so..."

I timidly walked over to his side, and he looked at me. " Stand over there please, so I may see you" He pointed a thin finger to the space between the organ and a golden candelabrum, wax dripping from it's dying candles. He nodded, playing softly, as I counted the beats until Aida's part in the final act of the opera. I had never sung for anyone but my father before I sang for Erik. He had this mysterious power over me. I didn't protest when he graciously asked me to sing Aida. Normally, I would have. But then again normalcy isn't what you expect when your four levels under the earth with a masked Angel, now is it?

I watched the candlelight dance upon his masked face. Oh, how beautiful he was, swaying to the magic he created in the air around us. I swayed too, letting images of my wildest dreams fill me with a serene feeling. Then, without the hesitation of my normal mousy demeanor, I sang like a goddess. I was his Goddess, and I sang for only him.

"My heart foreseeing your condemnation, into this tomb I made my way by stealth, and here, far from every human gaze, in your arms I wish to die."

I waited for Radames' response, but it did not come. In fact after my last note, he stopped, looking at me strangely. Not in a frightening way. No, not at all. But a puzzled wonder. He blinked his liquid gold eyes. " My dear, your voice is ... exquisite." He whispered. My porcelain cheeks turned a bright rouge, and I bowed my head in appreciation. He stood up, making a small gesture for me to come closer.

Standing in front of his mighty figure, the crown of my head only came up to his shoulder blades. I felt even more like a child. And still, at the same time a grown woman, being courted by a refined gentleman. He brushed the air around my cheek, as though he was afraid to touch me. He was a fearsome figure, throwing sandbags at Carlotta and writing threatening notes in blood red ink to the managers ( I found this out later from Raoul), and yet, here he was, too timid to let his thin gloved fingers brush against me.

" Angel" I asked, admiring the golden threads of his tie glisten in the dim lights. He chuckled slightly "Angel? That's a name I've never been called before." he paused, and I supposed he smiled " Yes, my child, what would you like?" I brushed a stray curl from my face. " Would you sing for me?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, and then nodded " I'm honored mademoiselle." He sat down at the organ and played something completely new. A strange kind of music. Beautiful. Sad. Filled with a longing like no other.

" Dear maiden of my dreams what is it you seek? Do you long for a soul who can stop your tears? Dry your eyes fair maiden, look into the sky, search eternally for that soul, though it might never come and grant you true happiness"

His Italian was flawless, and I was weeping before he ended his aria. I tell you now, I swear the voice of God drifted though the air that night. I steadied my body on the organ. He sprang up just as I couldn't hold myself up any longer. Picking my up like a bundle of fabrics he placed me on the bench, kneeling on the floor before me" My dear girl, why in the world are you crying?" I wiped my eyes, and looked at him. Though he flinched, I took his face into my hands. " You are the Angel of Music." I sniffled. He sighed.

" Child, I am just a man with a curse"

" Your voice is not a curse. It is a wonderful gift. From God"

" God doesn't exist. And if he did , he wouldn't waste his time with me"

I looked at him in shock. " Angel" I said in mild exclamation. " Why do you say such things?"

" Because, If God did care, he wouldn't have curse me with this!" he freed himself from my tender grasp and made a wretched gestured toward his face. I looked at him, perplexed." You should go." He stated " I'll take you back to the surface." He stood up, and I grabbed his coat tails.

" What do you mean. What about your face, Angel?"

" I am a Monster of the flesh" He stated, walking away without a glance back at me. He grabbed his coat and hat and leapt into the boat. " Come, I will take you back."

The boat ride was silent, and so was the journey to the ground floor of the opera. When he lead me to the mirror, I stopped right before the two way glass. " Please" I whimpered desperately, " Please say that I can see you again."

His brow furrowed and his eyes looked at me with a longing and a sadness. " I don't think it is possible. You and I come from different worlds. I fear you are in grave danger if you come to see me after today." I placed my hands on his shoulders, reassuring him with a determined smile.

" That's a chance I'm willing to take." Why was I saying this? I knew why. But, why I said it was a mystery, even to me. He turned away for a moment, his hands working feverishly at his face. When he turned back, his eyes were a bit bloodshot. " You truly wish to see me again, my dear?" I nodded, my youthful innocence quite evident, I'm sure.

He returned to his always reposed demeanor. "Very well. We shall meet so time in the near future. Until then, I will keep in touch." He brushed another one of my unruly curls away from my face, opened the mirror and watched me leave his side. I smiled to myself and when I turned back to get one last glance of my Angel, he was gone.

He kept true to his word. Sometime later, we did meet again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So Phantom Phans, do what you reveiwers do : Flame and Flatter. Both work in my book

The Eternally Phantom Obsessed,

Bella DeMuerte


	8. The Red and White Roses

Disclaimer: Nope

A/N: So I'm on summer break. I'll definatly be writing more often, probably start a new story or two. So many of you said their wasn't as much actuion. I'll try my hardest in the following chapters. this one is more of a set up for that. So be warned. Hope you like it. And Raoul appers! ( gasp!)  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We did meet again. And he was true to his word, he kept in touch. I would often find roses in my dressing room, or notes upon my pillow when I went to the dormitories after a long day of practice. They were poetic notes, though his handwriting was crude and child-like. But, I suppose that's what made it so exciting to read them. Finally, two months later, a note came from him requesting a meeting.

_Dearest Mademoiselle Daae,_

_I believe it is time for us to meet once again. In Carlotta's dressing room tonight at the stroke of twelve, I shall be waiting._

_Your Angel_

I held the note close to my chest. Finally, another chance to talk with him. That glorious angel!

I could still remember that figure standing before me. So strong and brave, yet too timid to touch my cheek. Remembering all the wonderful things, I also recalled the bad. He had almost killed me that night. But it was only because I startled him. He would never hurt anyone intentionally, would he? But the question of his mental state was of my least concern at that point.

My largest problem was the Vicomte De Changy. My childhood friend and the new patron. Raoul. He was such a sweet boy back then. Bright, never vain, shy. Everything a young girl should want. Something I wanted actually. I loved him. You could have said we were childhood sweethearts; my father did.

But as a grown women I wanted more. Passion, sensuality, and true love. Not the petty love of strolling down the boulevards ,too shy to kiss, only daring to hold each others hands. No. I wanted more than the love Raoul could give me. I made that clear a week before I received my Angel's note.

I had seen him a week after I came to the Opera. He was looking out from the managers box, eyes fixed on the chandelier. I watched him for a moment, and then his gaze moved and he spotted me. In fact, he was so shocked his mouth fell open before he could catch himself. I looked away, and before I knew it, there he was, making his way past irritated dancers ( a combination of aching feet and the repetitiveness that is rehearsal), and drunken stage hands with the never ending blurbs of " Excuse me" " very sorry".

He stood before me a dashing young man. Tall, well bread, stylish. " C-Christine?" He asked in uncertainty. I nodded as he kissed my hand in the customary fashion. " Why, Raoul!" I asked in surprise, " Is that you?" He blushed. " Dear Mademoiselle Daae, how long has it been.?"

By this point I had missed my cue to go on and strut around in my nymph costume, but I hardly noticed. It had been so long, and I won't lie, I did miss him. And I felt no remorse in talking about old times over dinner that night, nor flirting shamelessly with him as I danced around in the barely there costumes of the Corps de Ballet.

This went on for a week or two, until I received a note from a stranger.

_Be Careful. To love the white rose is to devastate the red._

The note brought me back to reality. If I loved Raoul, I would hurt my Angel. What was to be done? What could I do? What had I done! Flirting with Raoul in that manner, all the while, forgetting that the angel was with me all the time. I had hurt them both in different ways.I had to make things right.

That evening, after the production, Raoul came backstage ceremonially to ask me to dinner." I can not join you tonight_... I feel ill" _Why did I lie? Day after day, I refused his courtship. And day after day, his bright eyes portrayed a sadness that was weighing heaver on my heart than ever.

Finally, after a production of Faust, I told him. " I don't wish to keep hurting you. I- I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my arm._" It can't be true." _He whispered gravely. " It just can't be..." I looked at him with a sadness. I had grown so attached. This could not end well. I knew this much. This poor boy was unknowingly stuck in a love triangle." I'm sorry" I repeated before rushing off to think things through.

Then a week later, the note came and I was certain what I would do. I would see my Angel.

At the stroke of midnight, I crept into Carlotta's gaudy dressing room. The gas lamps were burning low, and he was sitting at the vanity, one leg over the other, a rose in hand. I clicked the door shut and his gaze shot up. His eyes seemed to glow in the semi-darkness, and I felt myself drawing closer to his regal figure. He stood up and I leaned my head against his chest. " Angel" I said softly into the folds of his cloak. He began to stroke my hair with a uncertain hand. " Come child. Let us go to the roof."

It was a rather cold night, I must admit. But the view from the roof was one that could never be replaced. He had leaned himself up against a statue of Apollo with his gaze fixed to the sky. I wonder what could have possible been troubling him. " Angel, what is bothering you?" I asked, holding the rose he gave me to my chest.

He shifted his stare to me. " I saw you flirting with that aristocrat. It was shameless of you." I opened my mouth to talk but no words would come out. " Don't worry, my dear I saw you reject him. That was quite noble of you. But, the question is, did you want to do it?" His voice was tinged with anger. I didn't like this side of him.

" Angel, I did, I swear to you... I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. Why- Why can't you understand that." I was fighting back childish tears as he looked away defiantly. Why was he doing this? Where had my kind hearted angel gone? " Why? Because you _do_ love him!"

"Not as much as I love you! I told you that!" I lashed out, banging my fists against his chest in frustrated rage. He seemed devoid of any feeling until he fiercely grabbed my wrists.

I don't know how things would have ended up, but I do know this. We never expected to see Raoul on the roof that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So Flame and Flatter.

Pulling all nighter writing streaks,

Bella DeMuerte


	9. Battle for L'amour atop the Opera House

Disclaimer: Not mine...

A/N: So,I added some action. It's my first fight scene, so excuse the lack of detail. A battle for l' amour! Raoul and Erik duke it out! Hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

Erik and I stood there, locked in a physical and verbal spat with Raoul staring dumbstruck. Immediately Erik released my wrists and I stepped away a pace or two. How could this have happened? Why was he here? Did he witness the whole scene, or just the harsh actions we both committed? I was the first out of this hideous emotional triangle to speak.

" R-Raoul.. W-what are you d-doing here?" my mouth managed to sputter out. Erik's eyes were filled with embarrassment and anger. I'm sure that golden glazed stare was asking Raoul " Does it please you to see her and I like this? Will you attempt to kill me now?"

" Raoul! What are you doing here?" I persisted. At first his mouth moved wordlessly, like a fish on deck who gasped for it's life force; the sea. " I-I was concerned about you, Christine. That's why when I saw you and this-" He pointed toward Erik, not sure what to call him. Erik glared and Raoul continued.

" I followed. I can see you are in love with him, that is true enough. B-but, he is clearly harmful to your health. He hurt you Christine!" I hadn't noticed till then, but my wrists were bright red from where Erik had gripped them.

" Raoul, he isn't a bad person! He's wonderful!" I protested.

" Bloody hell he is!" Raoul said with a sudden burst of male courage I've never seen. " He will kill you!" Raoul forced my hand up, my wrist at Erik's eye level. His eyes widened slightly and he switched his new found fiery gaze toward Raoul. " You are no better than I, throwing around the woman you love like a rag doll." Raoul's face fell as did my wrist from Erik's face.

Raoul was furious. So much so that he was shaking, his hands contrived into fists of unfiltered rage.

" So what now, boy? Do you wish to push me off the very edge of this opera house? Do you want to shove me into that statue, praying to your beloved God that you had the strength to impale me? Is that what you desire with that lust for hostility burning in your eyes. Is that what you wish for? To play the hero?"

" If it keeps her safe." Raoul responded gallantly.

" You're pitiful" he scoffed. " But, if your fondest desire is to fight me for her love then I see no point in refusing."

Raoul pulled out a switch blade from his breast pocket. " Come and fight me, you monster!"

Quicker than a flash Erik had a rope lasso out " Monster?" he roared, thrusting the rope at Raoul's neck. " I'll show you a monster!" As I stood there watching the two men I cared most about fight a pointless battle over me, I felt the icky taste of guilt in the back of my throat.

Raoul swung his blade, jabbing at Erik's ribs and abdomen, but he was too fast. He jumped upon a horse statue, taunting Raoul. " Come on boy, I'm up here, the Angel of Doom!" Raoul swung again, dodging the lasso with an odd efficiency.

Erik jumped off the statue, only to be met with a blade gash across his cheek. Raoul smiled with satisfaction until Erik had the lasso around his neck. Raoul had managed to stick his thumbs under the rope and pull it free, after a few moment of struggle with Erik. I had finally had enough.

Running into the middle of the battle, I screamed " Stop! Please, I beg of you, Stop!" Raoul, in his haste to get another wack at my beloved Angel, shoved me down , my head hitting the roof with a clunk.

Erik knelt down next to me, eyes filled with anger and remorse. His face scrunched up behind the mask and he stared at Raoul. " And I'm the monster!" He exclaimed.

" Don't come near her. Don't touch her. If you so much as try to see her, I promise you, your filthy aristocratic blood will be splattered all over the cobblestones of the Rue Scribe!" and with that, he picked me up and carried me away to his underground home, leaving Raoul in his guilt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, yes, that's it for now. see how fast that update was. It wasn't a month long wait, hope that's better for you all.

The ever obsessed with Erik,

Bella


	10. Trust Me

Disclaimer: Not mine... at all... ( Wishes Erik Were)

A/N: So, yes chapter 10. I was away at a convention, so I sorry the update took so 'effing long. My sincere apologies. I did get to Time Warp with one of my favorite Voice Actor's though. Greg Ayres Rocks!

- - - - - - - - - - -

I can't quite remember the journey back to the underground lake. I do however remember being placed in the coffin shaped bed I had awoken in a month before. "Deja vu" I recall saying wearily.

When I finally awoke, I was met with the sight of my Angel's masked face above me. He was pressing a cold cloth against my head with the worry of a father. " Angel...Are you alright?" I said groggily.

" Quite alright, my child. You however are suffering from a minor concussion." I began to sit up, but the room was spinning so fast I let myself slump back onto the pillow in an instant. I was feeling sick, and Erik was well prepared.

He rubbed my back as the contents of my empty stomach appeared in a bowl. " You should be feeling better in a few days" He got up with a slight wobble. I could tell he was tired. " Angel, were you watching me this whole time? How long was I asleep?" He turned back to face me.

" You've been asleep for two days and yes, I was watching you. I was afraid I would lose you..." His voice faded off with the last bit. "Angel..." He sat down on the stool next to the bed again.

" Child, I would like you to know my real name. I feel it would be better than calling me Angel all of the time." I nodded, my eyes lively though my head was still spinning.

" Erik" He stated simply. " My name is Erik"

" It's a lovely name. Your mother must have taken great care in choosing it for you."

He just laughed bitterly. " Just as much care as that Raoul did when he shoved you into a concussion."

My brow furrowed. " Erik, you are just as much to blame as he. You were taunting him" I said pointedly.

" Oh, yes I am to blame for the harm that befell you!"

" Yes, you partially are!" I said, remembering my wrists. " If you only believed me when I told you how I felt and not attacked me, Raoul would have had no reason to challenge you to a fight."

Erik stared at me, not hate or love in his eyes. Just frustration. " Erik..." I said desperately raising up upon my elbows. " Lie down and sleep," He said curtly. " You need rest." I eased myself down onto the pillow as Erik left the room, drowning out his feelings with his music, I suppose.

- - - - - - -

" Erik...Erik?" I called. All the candles were out and the only light source within the cavernous dwelling was coming from the lake. It was a sickly green light. Dim and not at all pleasing to the eyes or the nerves. Erik wasn't responding to my calls, and I felt as if I would go mad if I spent another second alone in the perpetual darkness.

" Erik, Please answer me! I'm frightened!"

No response.

"Erik!"

" My dearest Christine, what on earth are you screaming for?" Erik said from behind me, hold a candle up to his masked face. He was rubbing his drowsy eyes.

" Erik, why did you do that?" I sobbed.

" Child, I was sleeping. Why do you think all of the candle are out?"

I was still sobbing when he hugged me. He was much bolder now. Still as strong as ever. " My dearest, I know how frightening the dark is for you. I would never leave you alone." His embrace was so warm, I actually believed him.

The darkness was soothing now that Erik was holding me close. Euphoria was washing over me as I looked up into his eyes. And then it struck me. That's all I'd ever seen. His eyes. Curiosity is a dangerous thing when not controlled. I ran my fingers gently over the cheek of the mask.

" Erik... Will you... show me your face?"

He let go of my waist almost instantly, backing up a few steps. " No!" He said with terror in his voice. " Never!" He was still backing away.

" Erik please! Calm down."

" How dare you ask me to show you my face! Is it important to you! Would you like to satisfy your vanity and see!"

" Not if you're going to shout at me!" We were both in shock. Suddenly I found my back bone!

" Erik... I love you...I truly do. But, why in heavens name do you insist on hiding from me? What do you think will happen?"

I moved to hold his hand, but he backed away again. " Because, my beloved Christine, if you saw what I looked like underneath this...You would act like _she_ did" I ventured to know who 'she' was, but I had a very good idea.

" She didn't name me after my father, you know. She named me after the priest who baptized me. She didn't want to disgrace her beloved husband by naming me Charles. So, I am Erik"

I was silently weeping. " Erik, my angel, I am not your mother. What makes you believe I would act as she did?" He looked at me.

" You are so young. So innocent. The sight of me makes grown men shrink back in fear and disgust. I can only fathom how it would be for you."

He was calmer now and I was able to grab his hand without an attempt to flee on his part. " Erik, in this type of situation, you are just going to have to trust me."

His eyes shifted from one side to the other as he thought. " I will trust you...just... please..." I nodded as he gave a nervous sigh.

The candles seemed to share my nervous anticipation as they flickered violently back and forth. With much hesitation, he reached up to the ivory mask and tucked his fingers underneath each side, pulling it off slowly.

Demonic. Revolting. Monestrous Vile. None of these words describe Erik's face. It was just sad. Tragically sad. The shock of it though was too much for me at the time. I shrunk back, shaking.

I did the one thing he begged me no to when he could only make out the words in those perfect eyes. I screamed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So yes, I'll update soon!

Much love and loads of Meat buns ( woot Son Goku),

Bella


	11. Anger, Pity, Trust, and Love

Disclaimer: Not mine...

A/N: I have no qualms saying that this was my early moring ( 3 a.m. ish) chapter.. It might make no sense but I'm sorry, I'm really tried...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It seemed my world at that point was a procession of going to sleep and waking up. Up until then, I always awoke and Erik was somewhere nearby. When I awoke this time, however, I was alone in my bed.

It seemed I was also the only living thing in the room. I pushed my curly locks behind me sleepily, my mind not fully aware of my situation yet. Instinctively I called for Erik.

" Erik? My love are you there?"

My last word hung in the air as the grim reality came rushing back to me. My hand went to my mouth " My god, What have I done? How could I?"

My eyes darted around the room, my mind trying to register all of the things that had happened. Then they fell upon the candle on the bedside table. _A note!_ There were little splats of red ink on the parchment and the word " Christine" was scrawled across the front in Erik's child like script.

Flipping it over there was a red wax seal in the form of a skull. Never before had he sealed his notes to me with this skull.

As if I were afraid the little wretch would bite, I quickly ripped the note open, revealing a lengthy note in blood red ink.

_Christine,_

_I can't believe I trusted you! I should have known a child like you would do such a thing! You're no better than that stupid Madeleine! My mother, she wouldn't even look at me! And when she finally did, she screamed! Crossing her body, screaming for God to have mercy on her soul! You never should have come looking for me. You should have known the consequences of your actions when you stepped inside that mirror. You should have listened to that little tart Meg Giry. I'm not angel, I am a monster. I told you that and you still insisted on seeing my horrid face! My bloody despicable face with it's puckering lips, transparent skin and non existent nose!__Never again shall I trust anyone! _

_I loved you... But never again shall I let my heart be toyed with by some theatre brat. I'm too old for such nonsense. So heed my warning, and keep away from The Opera Ghost!_

_O.G._

His dried teardrops were evident upon the fine parchment and I could do nothing but stare at those three words _" I loved you..." _. The sound of his silky voice chocking on tears filled my ears and caused me the most terrible dread.

" It shouldn't have happened this way!" I fumed, forcing my body out of bed and into the theatre. There was a fire in my eyes as I rush toward that dressing room.No one should have gotten in my way

Sadly they did.

Raoul was the first. He had come to observe rehearsals for the up and coming production of Aida. He was in the hallway, discussing something with someone, when I went flying past, my skirts going mad behind me.

" Christine!" He yelled.

At first I tried to ignore his pleas for my attention, but then I couldn't stand it anymore. I turned abruptly on my heel, my face scrunched up in rage" Christine, where are you going in such a rush?"

" That is no of your concern, sir!_"_

" I-I-"

" Must you make it your business to know my where abouts at all time Raoul! Perhaps I should where a cowbell so you know where I'm going!"

" I meant nothing by my prying, forgive me. I'm only concerned. With that madman always with you, I'm only trying-"

" You leave Erik alone! He is not your problem. Nor am I! I don't love you. I might have once, long ago, but it shall never happen again!"

I turned to leave but he grabbed me. " I won't allow you to see him! I won't!"

" It is not your decision! I am not a child, I will do as I please, now release me!"

His said nothing as I bolted away, my new found rage turning heads and shocking all. " That Daae has gone mad!" Said one as I ran past.

I went up to Carlotta's dressing room door and began pounding itwith my little fists until they turned red. She opened the door, her face portraying her pompous attitude and signature temper.

" What do yew wanta? I'm a veery beezy!"

I wasn't afraid to knock her down and smash her face to get to that mirror. Not then.

" Let me through, I need to get in here"

" Why? Thees is my dressing room! What could yew possibly need in heere?"

All the ballet girls were gathered around ( a safe distance away of course), watching the ever timid Christie stand up to Carlotta.

" That is no concern of yours! Move or I will move you myself!"

Carlotta reared her hand back and struck me across the cheek. I could do nothing but stand in shock as she smiled maliciously. " Arre yew done?"

I grabbed her by the hair and with all my strength threw her out of the doorway and ran inside the room, locking the door and blocking it with a chair. She pounded furiously as I pulled the mirror back and ran down the familiar passageways.

My rush to the house on the lake was a blur of dark colors and strange sounds of dripping water.

I rushed into the open spaces of Erik's domain, my mind frantic to find him.

" Erik.." I tried to say calmly.

" I thought I told you to keep away..." He said with an unnerving tone.

He was leaning against the wall, his eyes leering at me.

" Erik, I'm so sorry...please-"

" Save your petty apologies for someone who cares to listen. I have no more business with you. Go back to your life in the world above an leave me in peace..."

I ran to him, getting on my knees like a servant girl bowing to her master. " Erik, please, just listen!"

He looked at me, his eyes just observing my form groveling at his feet. " I need you to show me your face again..."

" Lunacy!" He claimed.

" _Please!_"

He knelt down before me, his eyes meeting mine.

" To what purpose would it serve for you to gaze at my face a second time. I would just have to carry you to the surface again. It's a pain carrying a person up flights of stairs, no matter how light they may be."

" Why can't you just trust me.."

"I DID trust you! I trusted you to have the decency to not scream when you saw me! You promised me you wouldn't! How can I believe you now!" He got up trying to move away from me, though I clung to his pant leg with mytiny fingers.

" Erik, please" Why couldn't I say more? I wanted to say so much more...I was fuming with anger before, full of deadly acidic words to throw at him but now... Iwas reduced to nothing but a teary eyed girl who just wanted the acceptance of the one she loved most.

" I've had enough of your whining! Stop your childish sniveling and get out. I don't need your pity and more than I need you!"

Pity? Is that what he thinks my feelings for him are? Pity?

" I would never pity you, Erik. I have never pitied you."

My face was sincere as I stood up and he looked at me in awe.

" If anything, what I feel is love. Unrequited love"

" Why do you think your love is not to be returned?"

Pulling out the note he left me, he understood. " Forget it..." He murmured as he draped his arms around me. I reached up and pulled off his mask. His body went tense as it fell to the floor. I gazed at his face, though ugly to the world was beautiful to me.

I got on tip toe and for the first time in his life Erik knew what if felt like to be kissed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Behold! It is over! Much love to all who reveiw regualrly! You guys are my muses

Always online and sleep deprived,

Bella


	12. Not now, Not ever

Dislaimer: Nothing is mine except the story itself

A/N: So yes, I was up all night writing this... Currently now 7:43 a.m. and I'm not the tiniest bit tired. Watch me pass out after this! XD Anyway, I hope this is entertaing. I can't believe I'm almost done writing this..It's quite a sad feeling... but don't worry this isn'tthe last chapter!

So enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was so sudden, so pure. I could hardly believe it was actually real and not a dream from one of my many recent, repetitive naps. The joy we both felt was released through wet tears. It was heaven in ever way.

But Heaven, no matter how perfect it may be, is always plagued by the grim understanding it is rivaled by Hell. And in consequence is consumed by it over time.

Erik suddenly froze up, hands digging into my back as he gasped for breath.

" Erik, what's wrong, my love?" I asked with urgency.

He backed up, leaning over in a frenzy of gasps, moans, and wheezing attempts to get any amount of air into his lungs.

I motioned to help him but he staggered back into a candelabra, sending the candles flying and the wax spilling onto his suit. He fell to the floor, lying motionless.

" Oh god..." I whimpered. " Erik, please don't be dead... Don't leave me... You can't die now... please..."

I knew that this pleading was useless. No matter how much I tried to will his death away, the dire seriousness of the situation was undeniable as I watched the crimson liquid seep from the corner of his mouth.

It was my omen that I was alone with only my memories of him, foggy and otherwise.

I pressed the back of my hand to my mouth in hopes that the physical dam would stop my whimpers. But my body shook as my salty tears and shaky wails of anguish escaped.

The I heard a gasp. That loud gasp was my reassurance that he would live to see another day in this unending night.

" Christine.." He said hoarsely.

I pressed my tear drenched fingers to his lips " Don't talk. Just rest." My words came in shorts spurts.

Ripping a strip from the bottom of my forest green skirt, I wiped away the blood. " You must get in bed. Rest is what you need." I cooed.

His eyes darted around the room. " No..." He stated after a moment " I will be fine, this is-" He went to get up, but collapsed again, his head landing in my lap.

" You must get in bed. I will hep you there. Come"

Struggling to be independent, he refused to lean on me, using the wall and my shoulder to steady himself as he walked.

He eased himself onto the bed, and I gently pulled off his wax splattered coat.

He laid back and I stroked his forehead. " You poor thing." I whispered.

He grunted, slowly adjusting to a comfortable position on the bed. Seeing his long skeletal figure lain on the coffin bed, he looked as if he had been long dead. Imagining this, I shivered.

" Are you cold, my child?" he said, forcing his angelic voice to become louder. It was still as soft as the pastel colors of my dressing room, despite his effort.

'Yes, quite cold" I fibbed, rubbing my hands on my arms to create frictional heat. He stretched out his arm, inviting me into his weakened, yet comforting embrace.

I climbed onto the bed, placing my head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around me. His strength was returning, I could feel it in his tender grip.

" Forgive that episode. I fear it has gotten worse." He tired to conceal the last bit under his breath.

" What has?" I asked in weary alarm. He sighed, closing his eyes.

" I'm ill, Christine... dreadfully ill..."

I bit my lip, trying to funnel out my sorrow through the tiny pin prick of pain my tooth was creating.

" Christine, don't do that." Erik commanded softly. I ceased, and he began to stroke my hair.

"Please don't worry, child." He said, trying to calm my anxiety, but he and I knew something was definitely wrong. I kissed him.

" I won't let you go... I won't let you die. Not now, not ever..."

He chuckled, but it only caused him to cough.

" You have so much to live for..."

He won't die. Not now. I won't let him.

I kissed his forehead, moving down to his lips.

" Christine, what are you doing?" He asked as I began to unbutton his shirt.

" I love you...this is what I want..."

His eyes grew with the understanding of my intentions.

" No... I won't allow you to soil yourself..."

"Soil myself? Erik, if this is what I want why won't you let me do it..."

" You can't..." He looked at me hopelessly as I hushed him.

" I love you... and I'm sure you love me... do you want me to?"

He said nothing, but I could see the longing in his eyes and feel the sudden strength in him.

I smiled, letting the buttons come undone.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Endof chapter 12! I'll update soon, I promise!

Bella


	13. I'll Always Love You

It's almost the end folks... God,I hate when stories end...

Disclaimer: No characters are mine.. nor the lyrics from " Phantom: the american musical sensation"

Enjoy .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up the next morning cold. Very cold. It wasn't the usual kind of cold.

Something more.

The bed was lonely. He wasn't there. He was gone. I threw the silk sheets off me, and ran to the doorway. There he was, sitting at the organ; masked, clothed, and playing a song I didn't know.

It was something new. Something sad and hollow. A song with a slow pace and choppy, cut off notes. " Erik..."

He turned to look at me and stopped mid song. This wasn't like him at all. Normally he would bring the song to a end by making some notes flutter or pounding out a few end chords, but never stop shortly like that.

He once told me " It feels incomplete to just stop. It's like cutting someone off in the middle of conversation. Not good manners."

" My dear, you're up so soon?" His tone was pleasant and smooth. _I suppose he's better..._

I rushed to his side. " Erik..." I lightly scolded. He shouldn't be up. I fear he could get much worse.

He placed his hand on mine. " Thank you, for last night... thank you..." I wrapped my arm's around him from behind.

" I love you..."

" My beloved... words cannot describe the love I feel for you."

He placed a gloved hand on the keys, playing two clear notes. Then taking the other hand , started a bass line. I moved my hands to his shoulders as he played his song. His song for me. It soared, filling my body with a lust and a longing like no other, and yet it had undertones of despair.

It was three minutes of pure sound. Beautiful sound. Enthralling sound. And then the one phrase that held the power to brake my heart, rung out in pitch perfect tenor.

" Though death holds me, I will always be with you. _I will always love you_"

" You can't mean that, Erik.. You just can't..."

The song ended and he turned to face me. " What can I do? I'm dying...It's nothing but a struggle to breath now. A fight to live. I can't keep going. Not after these last few years of this disease."

Years? Had he been suffering for years, with no one knowing at all? I couldn't hold in my anger any longer.

" How can you? How can you leave me like this?" He looked at me as I buried my face in my hands. I'm still such a child. I thought I could handle this, but it seems more than one beloved persons death in a lifetime is enough to revert anyone to a child like state.

He pulled me down, hugging me tight. " I won't leave you without proper care, I promise."

" You don't know that for sure. You could be gone any second now."

" I have a bit of life left in me. I can make any arrangements for you." He coughed, and I rubbed his back, crying silently into the lapels of his coat. He was so selfless. He wanted to use his last days helping me. Catering to me.

No.

" Erik, you will do no such thing. I will stay with you to the very end. You will not go about wasting you strength on something as trivial as me. Now, back to bed with you." I sound like an old nanny with her bun pulled too tight, but he needed to rest.

" You want me in bed so soon? I'll be condemned to bed in a short while. What I want most... Is one evening with you, out in the world. Just like young lovers"

I chocked back a whimper. I will not deny him of one last wish.

" Are you asking me to an evening in the park, kind sir?"

He smiled. " If you would oblige my request, I would be most honored."

" I accept"

- - - - - - - - - -

I put on spectacular evening wear and he and I set out into the snowy streets of Paris. I made him wear layers so he wouldn't get sicker.

We went to the park, strolling arm and arm. Shameless, but so wonderful it didn't matter in the slightest. His breath was so beautiful, making itself known in the night air. I couldn't help but stare.

" My dear, what is so fascinating about my breath?" He asked me.

" It so beautiful. I'm sure it would make the prettiest fog on a windowpane, especially with this full moon."

He sat down, looking up at it. " Marvelous. Simply marvelous."

I sat down beside him, loving the warmth he admitted from his body. I snuggled under his arm and he wrapped his cloak around us.

" I'm amazed. To think months ago I would never have dreamed of being with someone for the rest of my life, and now...I'm wrapping my cloak around my beloved Christine."

I smiled, as I heard footsteps coming toward us. I turned to find the origin of the steps only to be caught with the sight of him. Raoul.

" Oh goodness. Why now?" I whispered.

" It's Raoul... " Erik stated with a tinge of hatred and irony.

Before I could stop him, he was running toward us and we both shot up.

" Christine!" Raoul stated with sadness. " I should have known. Why do you persist with him. This monster."

" Raoul, stop it" I stated curtly. This would turn into a battle and I knew this would result in death.

" No, My love, let the boy speak. Let him say what needs to be said." Erik's eyes narrowed, and his hands quickly transformed into fists.

" Can he make you happier than I can? What can he do that I cannot?"

" Raoul, don't. Leave us alone, and go on your way."

" I will not leave unless he and I fight. For your love!"

Erik smiled madly. " Is that all your simple, noble blooded mind can think about, boy? Confrontation? Fighting? Do you enjoy having bloody hands? Is it all worth it? Why must these things be pointed out to you. You look confused, I'm sorry. Let me help you. Don't fight where fighting doesn't solve a dammed thing! Use your mouth, boy. It was put there for more than just food consumption!"

Erik began wheezing, and my head snapped in his direction.

" Raoul is your cab nearby?"

" Yes, over there, why?"

" We need it, you shall get it back!"

I slung Erik's arm over my shoulder and hurried off to Raoul's carriage, explaining in great haste that Raoul was letting me borrow this for now and the driver was to take me to the Paris opera at once.

My shouts to quicken pace and Erik's wheezing were fast paced and in sync.

I got out of the cab, easing Erik out before running with him to the cellars.

- - - - - - -

The bed. What a horrid thing it was. I never understood why Erik chose to sleep in it, but I could do nothing to change that it was the only place to lay. He was shaking so badly, I didn't bother to take off anything but his hat. I reached for the masked, but a shaking hand stopped me.

" Let me die with dignity..."

I grabbed his hand and held it up to my face. It was cold. I tried so hard to warm him, but it all seemed useless.

" You're not alone, I'm here..." I cooed, watching those liquid gold eyes dart around, looking for someone to hold him in those last moments.

He sighed, and I knew he was in between attacks. I knew the next one would be his last, and it was something I was trying so hard to accept.

" I leave you everything..." He said quietly. " It's all yours... I just wish I could have sh-sh-shared it with you..."

I shook my head. " Don't say such things now..."

" Christie?"

" Yes Erik?"

"Though death holds me, I will always be with you. _I will always love you_"

Erik struggled for breath as I sang him his eternal lullaby.

" You are the music, moonbeams of music, and you are life to me"

He smiled, and I kissed his hand as it released it's weak grip on mine.

My Angel was dead.

And it hurt me more than ever knowing I forgot to kiss him goodnight.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I cried writing this... is that wrong to cry at your own stuff...

One more,

Bella


	14. Epilogue

Last part ahhh, it's over... doesn't that just suck?

Disclaimer: Caresse is mine, Erik and Christine... nope...

- - - - - - - - - -

Epilogue

" So, My dearest, that is the story of your father."

Caresse eyed her mother suspiciously.

" Mama, that sounds a bit strange if you ask me..." Christine looked at her daughter with sad eyes.

" I suppose I should have told you when you were younger. You would have believed me."

Caresse scrunched her little freckled nose. " Mama, you know I believe you."

" No you don't, you're lying..."

They were both silent as the 14 year old girl thought.

" If Papa really was the Opera Ghost, I'll just have to ignore those silly tales from the others girls in the ballet, then won't I?"

Christine's eyes lit up. " You do believe me, don't you?"

Caresse nodded. " Papa had a wonderful name, don't you agree? Why didn't he like it? I think Charles is too plain!"

Christine giggled. " Ah, well. You better get off to dance. Go or you'll be late!"

Christine kissed her blonde hair angel on her head and watched her go off. " Be careful!" she called after her.

Closing the door of her little flat, she went to her bedside drawer, pulling out an ivory white mask and looking at it.

" Our little girl will have a wonderful life. I promise you"

She placed the mask back in the drawer and sat down to read a book, ever so often twisting Erik's plain wedding band about her ring finger.

- - - - - - - - -

she's devoted to the end .

I'm sorry it's over... if you have anything you would like me to write, let me know.

Sad to see it all end,

Bella


End file.
